(I'm taking a stand) You Don't need to forget, you can forgive
by cscaskettolicitygoodness
Summary: The Protectors of Starling City's battle with Slade - Team Arrow; its new recruits and a little bit of Olicity..okay a bit more than little. Oliver's guilt and Digg's wise advice to him on 'The Incident'. A random fic composed at night, after loads of coffee.


_**A/N: Hey, this is my first Arrow fic, so please be nice. Also, I'm writing after ages, and well all the mistakes are mine. So Hope you enjoy it. It's just mindless brainstorming, in the middle of the night after 4 cups of coffee (not kidding). Enjoy and please leave comments if you like it, love it, hate it or just enjoyed it in general. It boosts my confidence... honest! :D (Olicity ftw though, I love those two)... now enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>There was a mutual understanding between the heroes of Starling City and Central City – each would aid the other at the time of need. Usually Sara would be patrolling the roofs of Starling when the Arrow did the same for the streets. In her absence – Roy Harper would take up Arrow's job and the green hooded hero would keep watch of his city – the good, the bad and the ugly parts of it too.<p>

Some days, they'd all lose faith in the revival of a new Starling City – believe that there was truly no hope to save the corrupt beyond measures city. The blackening of the pure souls in their city was reaching its peak and aiming for the heart of the city – the destruction and complete annihilation of the Glades and the people living in it.

Team Arrow – luckily were there to prevent massive destruction from occurring. They didn't want another destruction of the Glades to affect them – their involvement changed what was to come. The team had grown. Sara had gone off to Central City – promised to visit once in a while; she helped Barry Allen – the local hero who preferred if his friends in team Arrow called him 'The Flash'. Laurel Lance had taken Sara's place – following her sister's footsteps into becoming something stronger for the sake of others and her. Laurel had turned herself into the Black Canary – occasionally (but not too often) letting the crooks have a go at her Canary Cry. They'd beg for it – with their insolent behavior. She'd not resumed her relationship with Oliver – commenting in passing, about him having unresolved issues with Felicity Smoak.

Felicity Smoak was the anchor to the ship – Team Arrow's mastermind, genius, IT Girl turned secretary to CEO of Queen Consolidated. Oliver Queen had some feelings for her; feelings he was too scared to address or feelings he didn't know what name to give it. Things had finally come back to normal in the city. At least above basement level – the case was different below basement – in the Arrow Cave. Oliver still remembered that fatal night – when he'd lost almost everything.

_**(Ever since I could remember  
>everything inside of me<br>just wanted to fit in  
>I was never one for pretenders<br>everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle it)  
><strong>_

_**Arrow Cave – a few hours after 'the incident'. **_

_**Close to midnight –**_

_You chose her Oliver, you chose her…. She was going to die because you chose her. You led her to her death._

_Yeah, but she didn't die did she?_

_What if he hadn't shown up on time – considering he was always late!_

_Don't blame the kid –he did what you were supposed to do; something you swore you would do from the moment she set foot into your life – from the moment you got her in the team!_

…

"Oliver!" –Digg snapped him out of his brain –which held chaos and more chaos.

"Hm..?"

"Oliver, I was saying – it's time for you to go home and get some rest."

"..What if she'd died Digg?"

…

_**A few days before 'The Incident'**_

Oliver Queen's head wouldn't let him rest. First – he was furious about Felicity going off to meet Barry, while he was 'asleep' (as she put it), when the city needed her the most. Then, after a few months – he was saved by a superfast man in a red costume calling himself 'The Flash'. To top it all off (and make things more complicated in his head), The Flash revealed himself to be the not anymore comatose 'asleep' Barry Allen. He managed to make every muscle in Oliver's body erupt into flames – whenever Barry was close to Felicity. To make matters extra worse – Barry had given them information on an anonymous supplier of a chemical blood sample which came into the Crime Scene Investigating Unit's hand in Central City by 'accident'. Barry thought it wasn't –so he'd gone snooping around and found a basement whose sole purpose was to mass produce "green liquid like things in a syringe". Since Vertigo went out of supply months ago – Oliver's worst fears had come to life –'someone was trying to replicate the mirakuru'.

One thing led to another – the domino effect had begun and Oliver was left with no choice but to recount his days on the island once again – this time not only to Diggle, but to all members of Team Arrow (including Roy –who'd become a worthy member of the team and come to know Oliver's identity by majority vote). He left out the basics and went straight to how Slade Wilson had managed to survive the serum and become blinded by the serum's seductive powers. He recounted the painful experience of trying to save Slade, but instead driving an arrow through his eye, and also recounted his (Oliver's) immediate departure off the island within 6 months.

The blood sample's results came back the next day and Barry told everyone about whom the blood belonged to. Felicity was bringing coffee and coincidently Laurel Lance was sitting right next to her, sipping coffee and un-prescribed pills. Felicity and Laurel had chatted and were going separate ways when both of them ran into a muscular man with an eye patch.

_**The**_ _**Incident**_

_**(If I told you what I was  
>would you turn your back on me<br>and if I seemed dangerous would you be scared?  
>I get the feeling just because; everything I touch isn't dark enough<br>if this problem lies in me.)**_

Things got heated from there – Slade introduced his presence to Oliver through an untraceable video and dared him to challenge him. By this time Oliver had lost his nerve – Diggle took charge, calling Sara Lance and Detective Lance for back up – which they required. Barry would be the last resort – no one knew of 'The Flash' taking a vacation to Starling city – everyone knew of Barry going to Starling. Things would get suspicious back home –hence the last resort. Roy tagged along.

Oliver was forced to choose – yet again faced a situation where he couldn't and wouldn't choose.

_**(**__**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.**__**  
><strong>__**A monster, a monster,**__**  
><strong>__**I've turned into a monster,**__**  
><strong>__**A monster, a monster,**__**  
><strong>__**And it keeps getting stronger.)**_

Felicity had never seen Oliver so vulnerable before – and realized that this was the island Oliver, the one looking for reasons not to fight, not to kill and most importantly – not to choose. She knew what his choice would be, and his answer. Before he could reply – she offered herself to Slade, begging him to end her. Laurel was no different – she was broken in all aspects for she had found out that the Arrow was her friend, and ex-boyfriend. She too was pleading – to save the others' life and to end hers, as she'd hit rock bottom.

_**(Can I clear my conscience,**__**  
><strong>__**If I'm different from the rest,**__**  
><strong>__**Do I have to run and hide?**__**  
><strong>__**I never said that I want this,**__**  
><strong>__**This burden came to me,**__**  
><strong>__**And it's made its home inside )**_

_**(If I told you what I was  
>would you turn your back on me<br>and if I seemed dangerous would you be scared?  
>I get the feeling just because; everything I touch isn't dark enough<br>if this problem lies in me.)**_

Both humble women in Oliver's life were rewarded – or in Slade's words –got what they wanted. Before Slade could do anything – Oliver shouted out choosing Felicity. His plan was to be loud enough for Digg and Sara to hear him and save them, for he was weaponless. His quiver full of arrows lay beneath Slade's feet, where Oliver was kneeling as well. Oliver had given up – told Slade he wouldn't fight a friend and that he would accept the punishment he deserved. But he'd chosen Felicity – for her to be safe.

Slade's definition of 'saving' differed. He did exactly the opposite – he chose to save Laurel with the 'mirakuru' – through which she was knocked out for a brief period of time (she'd come in later to play an important part in defeating Slade…just minutes later). And Felicity – he chose to shoot her brains out. Of course – right on time, Felicity saw a Flash of red in the background, giving her the confidence to drag herself towards the edge of the building and drop. Everyone believed it – Oliver included. He'd become uncontrollable after that incident. He'd vowed to kill for her again – because she was different. Everything about her was different and it wasn't worth it if he lost her. If he couldn't kill, he'd damn well avenge her death.

Oliver was forced to choose – yet again faced a situation where he couldn't and wouldn't choose.

_**(**__**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.**__**  
><strong>__**A monster, a monster,**__**  
><strong>__**I've turned into a monster,**__**  
><strong>__**A monster, a monster,**__**  
><strong>__**And it keeps getting stronger.)**_

Violently, he attacked arrow after arrow – fist to fist they battled it out. Roy matched the new Slade and Oliver matched the old. Together, they held him off, but it wasn't enough. Sara was bleeding, almost dying.

That's when the disastrous cry was heard. Shattering windows and bursting eardrums – Laurel Lance took out her grief in the form of the Canary's Cry – a cry so fatal that it could make the man of steel's ears bleed.

Slade was defeated – only because they worked as a team. Felicity was shaking from head to toe – thanking her stars that Barry had spotted her falling from the roof of Queen Consolidated – or else, she'd really have been toast. Oliver didn't look at her for hours – partly because he was scared, and partly because he couldn't believe her live form standing in front of him.

Diggle and Det. Lance treated the wounded – mostly Sara and Laurel. Roy was hurt but healing and Oliver – he was in eternal pain. His identity was out because of this mess. They'd talk about it later (Lance, Sara, Laurel and Oliver) – but everyone gave him space. He walked into the basement of Verdant; which brought him to his current state – regret of not being there for Felicity.

…

* * *

><p>"We saved her man –that's all that matters." –Diggle's soft reassuring voice reached his head. Diggle placed a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder and continued.<p>

"Oliver, living in the past and recounting its events doesn't define the whole of a human being. Making amends plays an important role in healing wounds and we give it very less credit. Oliver, if she's here today, it's because of you. You chose her, the same way she chose to die for you up there. She was willing to sacrifice herself for you to have a shot at a normal life once again. You chose her – now if I were you, I'd not think about her falling from that building, I'd think about the mere fact that both of your loyalties are painfully strong. Yes, you cannot forget what you did in your past – but Oliver, you can forgive. Forgiving is the first step to healing Oliver."

He nodded. Things would definitely be shaky from now onwards. He was not the team leader –they were all in it for one purpose – to save this city. And they were all leaders in their own way.

He'd protect them, the same way as they'd protect him; the same way Felicity jumped off the building, or Sara almost died fighting for him and Laurel getting involved - for him. No; not for him but for this city – dying and corrupt because of people like Slade.

He only needed the reassurance that there was always room for forgiving.

He could live with that – don't forget, but learn to forgive.

"Thanks John…" He could always count on Diggle – the man who knew much more than he gave away.

Oliver wasn't a monster…

As Oliver walked towards the exit he turned and said –"Hey Digg, we came really close to the hug territory eh?"  
>"Yeah…and Oliver, you hurt her and I'll snap your neck." He chuckled and waved him good night.<p>

He was sure things would eventually get better. They always did.

_Always._

_A/N:_**How was it? comment below please? Thanks! :D Love you all.**

_**A . R. Claire. **_


End file.
